


Lacrimosa

by XxthebeautifulmexX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eventual Romance, Gen, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rescue Missions, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxthebeautifulmexX/pseuds/XxthebeautifulmexX
Summary: It only takes one bad day to not want to live anymore and for Lee Donghyuck that day was today.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/ OC, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Lacrimosa

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is something that has been trapped in my mind for ages. I wasn't going going to originally post this but decided it can't linger in my drafts no more. Ot23 will not be featured because when I started it was only Ot21. But don't worry in my future stories Ot23 will be in there. Enjoy!

It was five past midnight when Lee Donghyuck received the urge to join the angels in the clouds. He shakily discarded his jacket ignoring November's harsh chill wind. His heart raced a mile a minute when he bravely shuffled closer to the edge of the building. He allowed his vision to imagine himself drowning in the dark depths of the water and sinking to the bottom to never be found again. He allowed himself to imagine death taking him slowly, torturing to his very last breathe.

To Donghyuck, he deserved this pain. He deserved to die alone because he was nothing but a nuisance to everyone he greeted. That thought was seeded into his mind when he overheard his other member's talking about him. It broke his heart to think the people he grew fond of and loved unconditionally thought of him as nothing but a brat.

He thought they had loved him but he guessed it was all a lie. All of his troubles began with his good friend, Mark. He just had to confess his love for him that one summer becoming the biggest fight they ever had. Donghyuck poured all of his heart out to him. Told the older one how much he really meant to him and how he wanted to change their friendship to a relationship. That was a huge mistake. A simple confession spiraled into a viscious argument that caused all the members to chose sides. Of course, nearly all of them sided with their golden boy, Mark. Their defense was that Mark was more straight than a line itself. There was no way he could have feelings for, Donghyuck or the same sex at that. But all had been dearly wrong because earlier today, Mark had announced to the group that him and Yuta were together as an couple.

Donghyuck couldn't believe his ears or much less as he saw Mark kiss Yuta passionately on the lips, sealing the deal. Donghyuck had felt immediately sick and couldn't help himself as he vomitted on the couch in the living room. Let's just say shit really hit the fan after that. As he pathetically excused himself to go to the bathroom to clean up, he had accidentally eavesdropped on their secret conversation. Mark wasn't especially pleased with his reactions and the others instantly agreed. He knew Donghyuck was still in love with him and thought it pathetic that he was still pinning for him after Mark made it very clear that they no chance together. Taeyong called him a brat for still acting childish about the situation and Yuta wanted to give him that long ass whopping he deserves.

Donghyuck couldn't help but to cry and did what any heartbroken person would have done, he ran. And that's how he found himself here on Mapo Bridge. A bridge where many people lost the battle to their demons and tonight Donghyuck was no exception. He hoped his death would finally bring him freedom. He grew tired of having to hide his emotions behind a false smile that was growing less convincing everyday.

For once, he allowed himself to display his true emotions and let out a loud sob. He cried for all the times he was ignored. He cried for all the times that he was denied for cuddles. He cried for all the times he got shouted at by his members for messing up. And lastly, he cried for Mark who would never in a million years love him back.

Life wasn't fair but maybe death was? There was only one way to find out and that was to die. Donghyuck geared himself up for his last couple of breathes. Within his chest, his heart raced like a turpudo. He was finding it difficult to even stand on his two feet.

Donghyuck was frightened. He had thought facing death would be reassuring in a morbid way but all it did was scare the shit out of him. Before he could chicken out, he inched closer to the edge.

And closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And so damn close that one of his feet was hanging in midair. Donghyuck smiled and spread his arms out as if he were a bird ready to take flight into an unknown paradise. He didn't have any famous last words. Just a sad smile that spoke more than a thousand words. He heard the wind whoosing in his ears as he fell but at the last minute something held him back. And that something was a firm hand that gripped his forearm with an unbelievable strength. The next thing Donghyuck knows is that he is lying on the ground. His back had broken most of the fall and he could certainly feel an ugly bruise starting to form. He whimpered softly.

"How dare you!" said a voice that Donghyuck would never expect to hear anger from. His hyung, Jungwoo stood before him with his arms crossed and a look that could kill Donghyuck, bring him back to life and then kill him again.

"I'm so-" but before Donghyuck could even get a full apology out Jungwoo interrupted him by cussing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you ever think before you do shit? Are you that fucking dumb to think that throwing yourself off a bridge will make all your problems go away? Well news flash it won't. It will just create a bunch of new ones!" shouted Jungwoo, a vein in his neck buldging dangerously out.

Donghyuck could do nothing but stare in utter disbelief because this is the first time that Jungwoo dropped his pure and innocent act that SM has bestowed upon him. He had a mouth of a sailor and a temper of a raging bull. It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time.

"I'm sorry hyung" said Donghyuck lamely because that was honestly all he could say at this point.

But Jungwoo shook his head.

"No you're not" he said matter of factly. "You're only sorry that you got caught"

"You're right I'm not sorry not even in a slightest" Donghyuck spoke numb.

"You're lucky that I was strong enough to pull you back over the edge"

"Yeah I guess your gym sessions with Taeil hyung has finally paid off huh" Donghyuck cackled trying to make a joke to lighten the mood. But it was fruitless. There was nothing humorous about this situation and Donghyuck could tell from the raw look in Jungwoo's eyes that he fucked up big time.

"I'm telling the others"

"No, you can't please..." trailed Donghyuck not really knowing how to plead his case.

"Shut up the fuck up!" suddenly yelled Jungwoo. "After this stunt you just pulled, you are in no position to make any type of decision. I'm telling the manager about this because it's obvious that you need help. As for the others, I will keep silent because I know your having a hard time with them right now" Jungwoo whispered the last part and Donghyuck knew he felt guilty.

He was also part of the problem. Even though Jungwoo wasn't vocal as his other hyungs, he still participated in excluding Donghyuck from many activities. Not once did he stop them from their bullying.

"It doesn't matter how much help I recieve, I will always return to this bridge to finish the job" Donghyuck spoke softly yet defiantly. He was staring at the water again wishing the giant mass would swallow him whole now.

"Nope this is not happening. Get your ass up now we're not doing this! I'm taking you to see hyungnim. Come on!" Jungwoo urged Donghyuck to his feet by yanking him violently. The younger boy stumbled barely keeping up as Jungwoo began to power walk through the city.

"No don't tell anyone" begged Donghyuck wincing when Jungwoo's grip became too tight.

"I have to tell someone if I don't then you will attempt again and I might not be there to save you. I can't bear to attend another funeral. SM Entertainment does not need anymore deaths" solemnly explained Jungwoo.

Donghyuck stopped walking in his tracks when he said that. His whole body froze with disbelief along with raw anger that was now bubbling to the surface.

"Is that what this is about? Maintaining SM's image?" Donghyuck snorted and then he found tears falling from his eyes. So Jungwoo didn't really care about him after all. The only reason he even saved him was because that SM cannot afford to have anymore deaths on their hands. It would look bad to the public. Hell even their fans are already questioning Lee Soo Man on how he handles his idols.

Donghyuck's death would be the final nail in the coffin for the company. While NCT probably won't disband it would be a bit hard to continue without Donghyuck. He had a lot of lines in the songs and he was the mood maker as well. His disappearance would be quite noticeable.

"You don't give a rat's ass about me do you?" Donghyuck challenge meeting his hyung straight in his eyes to garner the truth.

"That's not true. It's just we don't really know each other. You never really interacted with me before so I assumed you didn't like me"

"That's bullshit" said Donghyuck. "Everytime I tried talking to you, you acted like I practically didn't exist. You would also rudely shrug me off when I tried giving you a hug or cuddle"

"Ok fine I lied" Jungwoo said sighing. "It's just sometimes you can be very annoying and it just becomes unbearable"

"Wow so is that what this is really about"

"Look I just don't want to lie to you anymore. I figure it's about time that I tell you the truth"

"Noted"Donghyuck spat and rolled his eyes. He suddenly didn't want to have this conversation anymore. It was pointless and it wasn't going anywhere. If anything it was pissing him off more and more.

"I just want to head back to the dorm now" spoke Donghyuck sadly and dragged his feet towards the direction that will take him home.

He barely acknowledged Jungwoo who sputtered something out in disbelief. Donghyuck didn't care anymore. When he returned to the dorm he will tell his manager that he tried to commit suicide. After all if he didn't then Jungwoo would go running his big fat mouth. He would pretend like he would seek help for his depression. But the first chance he will get Donghyuck will return to this bridge.

"Wait let's talk more about this" came Jungwoo's rushed out voice.

"Let's not" Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck shrugged his arm away when his hyung tried to reach out to him.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived to the dorm with a cloud of silence surrounding them. Donghyuck didn't even bother holding the door open for Jungwoo. He waltzed in with his head down ignoring the numerous eyes on him.

"Where on earth have you've been?" came Taeyong's urgent but very commanding voice.

Donghyuck gulped because he didn't formulate a fabrication for his missing presence. And to be frank, he didn't really feel like explaining to his leader why he was missing over five hours. Donghyuck knows this doesn't help his case. They all already seem like they can't stand him and now he is going to look really irresponsible in their eyes.

"I'm still waiting for a answer" said Taeyong losing his patience. Doyoung tried to calm him down by rubbing smooth circles on his back. But it didn't seem to work because Taeyong looked more tense then ever. He was definitely seconds away from exploding on the younger one.

"It's complicated hyung" came Jungwoo's unexpected voice. Just his tone alone managed to calm Taeyong a bit but his eyebrows quirked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" His question was left unanswered for almost a minute and that was a huge mistake.

"One of you better start talking or I'll swear I will raise hell about this until dawn!" Taeyong was officially not playing around anymore and Donghyuck was getting tired of him meddling in his business. Before he could even fathom what he was doing, Donghyuck bit down on his lip hard, drawing bright beads of blood that dribbled down his chin.

"Hey you're bleeding" Doyoung dumbly supplied and Donghyuck almost wanted to believe that his hyung actually cared about him. But he knew better.

"I know" spoke Donghyuck sharply and bit down on his lip even harder.

"Hey stop that you're hurting yourself" said Jaehyun.

"Duh you idiot that is the point" and before Donghyuck could even roll his eyes at him for an added gesture, his face was rudely swung sideways.

There was pain and then nothing but a harsh silence that rang loudly in Donghyuck's ears. It took him mere seconds to comprehend what just happened. Taeyong, his leader had just slapped him and pretty hard at that. There was without a doubt going to be a nasty bruise on his cheek tomorrow. His Stylist noona was going to throw a fit.

"You don't talk to Jaehyun that way" said Taeyong like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Donghyuck scoffed.

"I can talk to him anyway that I want" he said and spat his blood inches away from his leader's feet.

"And don't you ever lay another finger on me again or else I will retaliate" said Donghyuck with as much fury as he could muster.

"What did you just say to me you little punk?" Taeyong said stepping closer to Donghyuck. If he was looking for a fight then the younger one would gladly give him one.

"Please stop!" Jungwoo yelled stepping in between them in case any punches were thrown.

"Step aside Woo this is going to get ugly" spoke Johnny glaring daggers at Donghyuck. And for the first time since this argument has started, Donghyuck had felt true pain. He thought of all people that Johnny would have his back. Back in his trainees days, they weren't close. But suddenly a bridge between them was crossed and the two became almost inseparable.

Johnny use to dote on him and jokingly call himself his father. Donghyuck didn't mind that title because in a way his hyung was like his second father figure. He kept him grounded when he needed to be and it felt nice to have someone care for him. But Donghyuck didn't know what went wrong between them. It was like one day a wall was built between them and it was never knocked down since.

He supposes it was the fight with Mark that changed everything. After that the band made it clear who's side they were going to take. Mark was a much loved member in the group so it was only natural that Donghyuck was cast aside like the black sheep of the family.

"No stop this isn't right" said Jungwoo pulling himself away from Johnny to face Taeyong.

"Listen hyung he has had a rough night and this isn't needed"

"What happened?" said Mark for the first time since Donghyuck entered the dorm.

For some reason it irked him how he didn't say nothing all this time. How he didn't even come to his defense when Taeyong put his hands on him. Donghyuck grew even more pissed.

"None of your fucking business!" Donghyuck hissed rounding up on Mark who regarded him distastefully.

"Excuse me?" Mark couldn't believe the younger had spoke to him like that and Donghyuck wanted to laugh. He had never raised his voice or cursed at the older one before. There was always a first time for everything.

"You heard me" Donghyuck was not backing down not even when Yuta got all up in his face.

"I don't know who pissed in your cheerios this morning but I suggest you sort your shit out now!"

"You think I'm suppose to be afraid of you?" challenged Donghyuck and he almost threw a punch at Yuta but Jungwoo stopped him at the last minute.

"That is enough!" He roared out and pushed Donghyuck behind him. It was almost if he was protecting him from the others.

"But he started it" Yuta yelled back and gave Mark a sweet kiss on his forehead. Donghyuck almost threw up.

"I don't care you guys should not be ganging up on him"

"So your taking his side?" Taeil muttered with shock laced in his voice. The others mirrored him with their expressions.

"Yeah I am. I'm tired of being at odds with him. Haechan has been nothing but nice to me even when I was a major jack ass to him. I know he pissed off Mark with the fight but we never got his side of the story and that was where we messed up at" said Jungwoo staring deeply into Donghyuck's eyes trying to convey his words to him.

But Donghyuck certainly felt his apology. He remembers the fight with Mark like it was yesterday. They had both said some foul and disgusting things at each other. At one point it even got physical. Mark nearly beat the shit out of him and the worst part is that Donghyuck let him.

"I understand that he can be annoying at many times and an insufferable brat. But at the end of the day he is still human and deserves to be treated as such" continued on Jungwoo.

"Why are you saying all of this now?" Donghyuck curses at how observant Doyoung was. He senses that something big had happened for Jungwoo to suddenly turn over a new leaf.

"Don't" Donghyuck suddenly spoke at Jungwoo and shook his head. "Don't you dare tell them"

"What's going on?" Taeyong once again asked but this time it seemed like he was going to receive a answer. When Jungwoo gave him an apologetic smile, Donghyuck's heart fell to his feet.

"I found him on a bridge hyung" said Jungwoo.

"No shut up!" Donghyuck screamed and covered his ears so he wouldn't have to hear him telling them the truth.

"A bridge and..." said Yuta not understanding what Jungwoo was subtly implying.

But Doyoung did and he gasped.

"Don't tell me" he breathed shakily as tears flooded to his eyes. The rest of the members stared at him like he was crazy because it was rare to see Doyoung cry. Most of the time, he was a well put together person but when he was upset it was heart breaking to witness.

"It was Mapo Bridge" Jungwoo finishes sadly and it was so quiet that you could have heard a mosquito fart. Donghyuck was stunned that Jungwoo had revealed the truth. He was sad that his secret was now laid out in the open where others could now judge. He could feel their exploring eyes hit him as they practically scanned him from head to toe. Donghyuck got the sense that they were looking to see where they had went wrong with him.

And at that his anger started to seep in because they knew the answer. They knew damn well the moment they alienated him from the group that his downfall had begun. They just chose to ignore it all this time hoping the problem will go away.

"You said you wouldn't tell them" Donghyuck whispered his voice minutes away from letting out a loud sob.

Jungwoo stared at him sadly almost crying himself. He moved forward a bit but was stopped by Doyoung who held me back.

"How did you know he was at the bridge?"

"I've been watching him for weeks now because I recognized his signs of deep depression. When he left the dorm tonight he had a defeated look on his face and I knew I had to follow him" explained Jungwoo offering Donghyuck a tight smile of reassurance. It did nothing but made him feel even more anxious about the situation.

"He walked for hours, crying and when he reached the bridge that is when I decided to take action. You should have seen his face hyung he looked so broken. So defeated and I can't help but to think that our petty neglect had a big role in it"

"Jungwoo ah what are you trying to say?" came Taeyong's speechless voice. Tears were collecting heavily in his ducts.

"I'm saying we need to stop being unfair to, Donghyuck. Looking back I realized none of us asked him if he was okay. Mark had beat the crap out of him but instead of us rushing to his aide we coddled, Mark. And that was beyond wrong because Donghyuck was crying and if there is one thing about him that we're certain of, is he doesn't like to show his emotions. We had all hurt him deeply that day and it's about time to get our heads out our ass and make it up to him!" Jungwoo spoke with an angry expression on his face but when he looked at Donghyuck it disappeared.

Instead there was nothing but pity on his face and that for some reason made Donghyuck's stomach lurch with sickness. He didn't want his pity or anyone else at that matter. He wanted for them to feel truly sorry not just guilty. Because when your met with guilt you don't really comprehend the person's hurt instead you too focused on the uncomfortable feeling tugging at your heart.

"Donghyuck..." Doyoung whispered tenderly and he knew right then and there things were going to get serious. He couldn't help but to scoff because this was so typical of them. Address an issue when it finally becomes a big problem.

"Don't" said Donghyuck tiredly and shook his head. He didn't want to hear it anymore. He was done was all of the lame excuses. Done with being someone's verbal punching bag.

"Whatever you say will be a crock of shit anyway"

"But you didn't even give us a chance" countered Taeil and a spark of anger ignited within Donghyuck.

"A chance?" He let out a giant scoff and then a light chuckle. "A chance for what? For you guys lie out of your asses? A chance for you guys to convince yourself that you actually give a damn about me? You've had plenty of chances for months now. I always waited with open arms for you guys but you never accepted me. You wouldn't because I had upset your precious Markie"

"That's not fair, hyuck" came Mark's hurt but gentle voice.

"You don't have the right to call me that name anymore!" Donghyuck yelled. "What's not fair is how you rallied everyone against me even the dreamies"

It wasn't a secret that Dreamies were Donghyuck's close friends. Their bond and chemistry were stronger and better. Hell even the fans even agreed. The dreamies accepted Donghyuck for who he is and always claimed that they will always have his back. But that all changed after the fight. Mark was still NCT Dream unofficial leader so the others felt like they still had to please him. Even if it meant shunning Donghyuck their so called friend from the group.

Still to this day they treat him like a ghost. Sometimes if he's lucky they will acknowledge him but it's in the form of verbal abuse. Lately, Renjun has been chewing him out for every little thing. It was over dumb stuff but that didn't matter to him. Donghyuck was their blame for everything and he has finally grown sick of all of the disrespect. He yearns for the days where they will treat him like a friend again.

"I didn't tell them to stop liking you" Mark weakly argued.

"Although I believe that is bullshit I will give you the benefit of doubt. But even if you didn't say nothing your actions speak louder than words. Your their leader, a person they deeply admire and always look up to. If you tell them to jump, they will ask how high. They also probably notice the hyungs avoiding me as well and put two and two together. They're not dumb"

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to feel bad. I mean sure I was upset with you but I didn't want to drive you to the point of suicide. That was not my intention"

"I understand that but what done is done and we can't erase the past. No amount of apologies will make my pain disappear. It won't make me not want to suddenly to continue to live anymore"

"Don't say that!" yelled Doyoung emotionally. "You're too young to want to leave this world so soon. Sure we all fucked up by not being better people to you but we can fix this"

God if those words were spoken to him months ago it would have maybe gave him a chance to hope again. He needed someone by his side back then to hold his hand and assure him that everything will be okay. But nobody dared reached out to him. Donghyuck thought of all people it would probably be Doyoung. The two used to be close, always bickering and teasing each other to no end. There was even a point in time when Doyoung considered Donghyuck to be his actual little brother.

The notion was sweet and made Donghyuck feel quite loved because he really looked up to his hyung. He was honored to be a part of his family.

"I know you all truly mean well but just stop please. I've made my decision already and there's no changing it. So this will be our final goodbye. Take care and don't let my death weigh you guys down. Yes, it was your fault but you will get over it. You will eventually forget about me. "

Donghyuck offered them one last smile before he turned around to run. But someone had latched tightly on his arm and his heart soared to his throat. He knew the touch. He would recognize the soft but calloused hands of Mark Lee anywhere.

"Don't you dare take another step" he whispered brokenly.

"Have you forgotten that your words mean nothing to me anymore especially your orders?"

"Don't make me restrain you. We all will"

"I like to see you try" smirked Donghyuck and he moved fast. So fast that none of them could catch him as he slipped through their arms and waiting fingers. Many of curses filled the air as Donghyuck stumbled through the dorm doorway. Footsteps echoed behind him signaling that he was being followed. He ran even faster narrowly missing with being hit by a car as he blindly ran out in the street.

Donghyuck was met with numerous horns and the sounds of tires screeching.

"Come back here!" yelled the voice of Taeyong.

Donghyuck guessed that he was probably the one chasing him. It didn't matter. Donghyuck was always faster than him. He sped up some more after he finished crossing the road. Donghyuck had no idea where his feet were directing him at. All he knows is that he has to get away from everybody.

After running like a mad man for over twenty minutes, Donghyuck managed to lose his pursuers. It kind of hurt him that his hyungs didn't try harder to catch him. If Donghyuck were in their situation, he would have done everything in his power to stop him. After all he was going to kill himself.

He slowly came to a bridge overlooking a dirty river. Donghyuck had no idea where he was at but a bridge was a bridge. No matter the location it will still do it's job. Donghyuck's breathing began to shudder because he was finally going to do something that he wanted to do for a long time now. There was now no turning back.

He wished he would have bidded more people goodbye but in the end it was for the best. He will missed everybody even the assholes who had hurt him. Donghyuck just wishes that they could live the rest of their lives in peace and not mourn too harshly over his death.

Because he didn't deserve to be cried over. And he certainly didn't deserve to be remembered. Shedding a tear at that thought, Donghyuck gaped at the stars one last time. One in particular sparkled at him and he wished he could be reincarnated as a star in his next lifetime.

Donghyuck softly gripped the rail to the bridge and took one more deep breathe. He then casted a gloomy look at the dark water and nodded his head. He was ready.

"Take care everyone" that was Donghyuck's last words before he propelled himself roughly in the water. He felt the rush of falling and then the cruel sensation of his body hitting water at a fast speed. Almost immediately, Donghyuck opened his mouth allowing the water to enter his system so he can soon drown. He stopped flailing around and his body slowly started to sink to the bottom.

While he was dying, Donghyuck thought of many things. But there was one person that he thought of the most and that was Mark. Donghyuck pictured his smile as he found it harder to breathe. His eyes grew shut but Donghyuck still imagined Mark smiling at him. A smile that used to mean that he cared for him.

Donghyuck tried to speak but his words were garbled and lost underwater. He wanted to say that he loved Mark for a final time. Before his eyes could fully shut, Donghyuck saw something unusual. There was a circular blinding light and then a dark figure swimming towards him.

Donghyuck began to panic because he thought it was one of his hyungs and he couldn't have them ruin his plans. But when the figure grew closer he saw it wasn't one of his hyungs at all but a different person.

This person seemed to be around his age. He had shiny black raven hair that framed his small face perfectly. He was really handsome with his high cheekbones and lips that looked soft to touch. He kind of looked familiar but Donghyuck couldn't place where he had seen him before.

Suddenly, the mysterious boy reached a hand out to him but Donghyuck shook his head no. The stranger threw him an agitated look and still reached his arm out to him anyway. It took him a couple of tries but he finally managed to latch onto Donghyuck's hand and pull him to the surface.

Donghyuck struggled in the hold of the boy, trying to break free. But it was useless. He was held in a tight grip. When they broke the surface of the water, they both let out loud gasps. Donghyuck started coughing up liquid because a lot of water had seeped down in his throat. He was surprised and disappointed that he didn't drown.

"Are you fucking stupid or what?" The boy's question instantly made Donghyuck feel some type of way. Because one) he didn't asked to be saved and two) he was tired of people ruining his damn plans. Donghyuck was so close to meeting death but once again fate had to intervene and mess everything up.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Donghyuck not caring that the stranger had pushed him on the grass.  
His voice sounded rough from coughing up what seemed to be gallons of water.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you better not pull a stunt like this again"

"What?" Donghyuck's eyebrows twitched in fury. He really wanted to give this jerk a piece of his mind but refrained because his voice hurt like shit.

"Did you think offing yourself was going to accomplish anything? That the people you left behind wasn't going to miss you or something? What you just attempted was extremely selfish and stupid. Your lucky that the portal sent me here just in time or else you really would be gone." The boy finished by fiercely glaring at Donghyuck.

It was decided right then and there that they wouldn't get along. Donghyuck didn't like the accusing tone that the boy used. He acted like Donghyuck killed one of his family members.

"Hey asshole last time I've checked what I do is none of your concern. For crying out loud, we don't even know each other. So how about you take your judgemental ass somewhere else your giving me a headache." Donghyuck wasn't lying though his head really did throb in pain.

He usually didn't get headaches but then again he did almost drown so it was probably expected that he would be in some type of pain. Donghyuck winced when the throbbing sensation grew larger.

"Okay first of all my name isn't asshole and second of all I know you almost died but you don't have to behave like a whiney bitch!"

"Listen here whatever the fuck your name is, you don't know me. I didn't ask you to come and save me so of course I'm going to be a bitch to you. Who do you think you are showing out of nowhere and being my white knight and shining armor huh?"

"Wow he did warn me that you might be like this but this is something else. Why did that damn idiot have to fall in love with you out of all people?" The boy seemed to say that last sentence to himself.

"I'm done fucking talking to you" Donghyuck announced tiredly not even waiting on a reply. He stumbled like he was drunk. He ankle kind of felt bruised and was brought with pain every time he walked. He probably had to go get that looked at.

"And where the heck you think your going?"

"Somewhere far away from you" Donghyuck told the boy and gifted him with his middle finger. The look on his face was utterly priceless. It was like no one has ever done that to him before.

"Why you little runt" he grumbled and ran towards, Donghyuck.

"Hey what are you oof..." His words were cut off as he was punched in the face.

Donghyuck fell to the ground with his eyes watering with tears. His face was still in pain where Taeyong had slapped him earlier and this certainly didn't help. He was tired of people inflicting pain on him so Donghyuck was going to do something about it. Shakily standing up, he glared at the stranger.

"You shouldn't have done that"

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" The boy was clearly teasing him, not believing that Donghyuck would actually stand up to him.

But little did he know, he shouldn't have underestimated, Donghyuck's temper.

"This" said Donghyuck and threw a mighty punch of his own. The boy was falling backwards but Donghyuck grabbed him and punched him again again and again. Blood coated every inch of his knuckles but that was the least of his worries. The boy suddenly pushed Donghyuck causing him to fall to his knees.

That gave him the perfect access to punch Donghyuck. Blood was flying every where as the harsh sound of skin beating skin loudly sounded. Donghyuck lost count how many times he was punched but he knew for sure he was going to be covered by bruises tomorrow.

"I don't honestly know what that old fool of a man sees in you" the boy says while he continues to beat the stuffing out of Donghyuck.

"You're so ugly that you make me sick just by looking at you. Your nose is too wide and your skin is dark. Why the hell would anyone on this earth find you attractive beats me. You're not that tall and your moles look like little pellets of shit. If it weren't for the fact that I was sent on a mission to save your ass I would have gladly let your ass die!"

One last punch and the beating was over. Donghyuck rolled on his side so the boy wouldn't see his tears. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He won't let him know that his cruel words had gotten to him. Donghyuck sniffled as he tried to calm his breathing. Whoever this stranger was it was obvious that he didn't like Donghyuck at all. It was like he had a personal vendetta against him.

"What no smart remarks or anything?" The boy asked sarcastically.

"It's clear that you harbor deep hatred for me. I don't know why because I haven't done shit to you. I don't even know you but I can tell you need professional help. You're such a nasty person that I pity the individual that falls in love with you" Donghyuck said solemnly not caring that he was judging somebody. He hated when people did it to him.

"Hey I'm not done talking to you yet"

"Well I am" said Donghyuck attempting to get up to walk. He succeeded on the first try and didn't look back as he continued.

"Fine be like that. We will meet again"

"I sure hope not" muttered Donghyuck making his way to the street. He planned to hail down a taxi because he couldn't walk around looking like he does now. Whether he enjoyed it or not, he was still an idol. One that was covered in blood and bruises. Dispatch would have a orgasm at his ruffled appearance.

Donghyuck was lucky that he had enough cash in his pocket for a ride. When he got inside the taxi he ignored the driver's curious stare and told him to drop him off at SM Entertainment. Donghyuck didn't know why he was heading there of all places. Many people there was probably looking for him no thanks to his overdramatic hyungs. But for some reason he felt a pull to go to one of the studios. He was receiving an urge to write a song.

"We're here kid" the driver's voice interrupted his thoughts and when Donghyuck looked sure enough he was in front of SM's building. Donghyuck paid the driver and awkwardly smiled as he exited the taxi.

However, that was a mistake because Donghyuck had ended up hurting his bruised lip even more. He brushed his brown hair in front of his eyes hoping to hide some of the bruises. He shivered due to the fact it was crisp and cool outside and he was still soaking wet from his failed suicide attempt. 

"Mr. Lee" said the receptionist when she glanced at Donghyuck when he walked through the entrance of the building. She looked horrified to see his bleeding and ragged state.

When Donghyuck ignored her greeting he saw her dial a number on her phone. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he knew who she was calling.

"Yes, you told me to phone you if I saw Haechan" she tried to say in a hushed whisper. "He just walked through the door and he looks like he has been to hell and back. Please hurry" she hung up the phone swiftly.

She tried not to make eye contact with Donghyuck as he bluntly stared her down.

"Lemme guess that was Taeyong was it? I probably have about about ten to fifteen minutes before the whole cavalry comes to get me right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Mrs. Song who Donghyuck has known ever since he became a trainee at this shitty company. The first time they met they developed a teasing relationship with each other. She was in a way a dear friend to him.

"You were a terrible liar back then and your a even more terrible one now"

Mrs. Song gaped at Donghyuck like he just told her the sky was falling. It was very comical to see.

"Don't ever change Mrs. Songie" Donghyuck said using the playful nickname he gave her when he was in his early teens. She opened her mouth to say something to him but Donghyuck kept moving. He didn't have time to stay and chat after all he was being hunted down by his members. He quickly rode the elevator to the seventh floor.

It was where one of the studios was located at. Usually around this time it should be found empty. Donghyuck just prayed that his assumption was right because he honestly couldn't take another obstacle in his way.

He had his hands on the knob, ready to open the door when he received a killer headache. The painful throbbing in his head was only increasing more and more. Donghyuck tried his best to fight through the pain by gritting his teeth together so he wouldn't out a whimper. He eventually pushed through and opened the door all the way.

The sight that met him on the other side caused the throbbing to return full force. Donghyuck finally let himself yell as he sunk down to his knees. He stared at the stranger from earlier who only tsked heavily at him.

"I told you I would see you again, asshole" he said unaware of the pain Donghyuck was currently going through.

His vision was beginning to darken and Donghyuck knew he was losing consciousness fast. He laid fully on the floor with all of his limbs sprawled out.

"Shit!" The boy said and Donghyuck barely saw him come towards him and bend down to his low level on the floor. His face was the last thing he seen along with a startling realization that made Donghyuck's blood run ice cold.

_Why did this stranger looked a little bit like, Mark Lee?_


End file.
